


Disturbia

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, OOC, Sad Ending, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Vinannah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before Ciel. <br/>Long before Rachel.<br/>There was Hannah. Vincent's first love. Struggle love was all they had. It was unrequited. It was depressing. It was tragic. It was magical. <br/>Hannah would throw away everything she ever knew, just for him.<br/>Vincent would ride into war for her, renounce everything, just to be with her.<br/>In the end, it was all for nothing. <br/>~♡~<br/>"I will never leave you."<br/>"Promise me. "<br/>♡Le_Alois</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbia

Sunday, June 18, 1870 

They were supposed to be in church, praising the great holy Lord. But that was too boring.

A joyus laugh fell from Vincent's lips, tossing his head back as his stomach shook.   
"I don't think a woman has ever beat me in a horse race." Vincent held fast to the reins. "Or atleast a woman of your beautiful nature." Vincent added, offering a small smile.  
Hannah let out a soft giggle and smiled back at Vincent.   
"Oh stop your flattery, Vincent." Hannah steadied her black stallion.

"Would you like to go for another round?" Vincent inquired, raising a thinly defined eyebrow.   
Hannah smirked. "So you can lose again?" She taunted utmost subtle way.  
Vincent rolled his eyes. "You'll have to get tired at some point." Vincent pulled the reins and steadied his nervous white stallion. The horses always seemed so nervous and uneasy around Hannah.  
"I don't get tired Vincent." Hannah giggled. "I suppose I should give you another loss." Hannah snapped the reins and her black stallion took off running, leaving dust in their tracks.  
"Hey!" Vincent snapped the reins and took off behind her. "That's not fair Hannah!"

Out of breath, Vincent came down from the saddle, wiping sweat from his brow. "This woman isn't human.." He mumbled. One hour later and three races later, Vincent sourly loss.  
Hannah trotted up beside his stallion and came down from her saddle, leading her stallion over.  
"Are you well Vincent?" Reaching out a cool hand, Hannah felt Vincent's forehead, worry spreading across her face.  
Vincent sighed. That felt nice.  
"I am quite find Hannah. Thank you for worrying." He let out a small chortle and took her hand, squeezing it.  
Hannah softly smiled and nodded, a warm feeling taking over her heart. "If you say so love." She said warmly, placing her other hand over his and squeezing.  
Vincent gently took her waist and pulled her a bit closer. Their bodies pressed together. Their breath stedy and ragged.  
All was silent.

Then Vincent went in for the kill, pressing his lips to her lips. Hannah's eyes fluttered close and so did his. Their tongues danced the macabre, tasting the essence of each other.  
The kiss broke and their eyes locked. Warm Hazel and Sapphire.

"Vincent.." Hannah said softly and breathlessly, as if he took her life with that one kiss. The poison running through her veins and surging her heart.  
Vincent pressed his lips to her soft brown lips, greedily devouring her mouth. Vincent backed her against a tree, pulling his hand from hers and placing it on her waist, gently squeezing it. Hannah dived into it, cupping his face and exploring his mouth, tasting his essence. It was lovely.  
Vincent couldn't stop himself, his hands went lower, grabbing her thighs and pulling her up. Hannah in turn wrapped her legs around his waist, tighting her hold.  
"Nnm...I want..you..." Vincent mumbled into the kiss, digging his nails into her thighs.  
"Me..to.." Hannah breathed back.  
Vincent's hands exlpored, they popped the buttons on her blouse, letting it fall open. He went for the strings of her corset only to be stopped short.  
"No, wait. There's a cabbin not far from here.." Hannah breathed, looking deep into his eyes.  
Vincent was quiet for a moment before nodding.  
Hannah set her feet on the floor and buttoned up her blouse.  
"Shall we?" Vincent motioned to the horses.  
"We shall." Hannah said with a small blush, walking past him.  
Vincent watched her walk. She was teasing him.  
She walked with sass and vengeance.

"Mm..I like that.."

~♡~

Hannah slowly trailed her finger along his jawline, staring into his warm eyes.  
"That was amazing." She said with a proud smirk.  
"I aim please." Vincent chuckled as he took her small hand, compared to his, and kissed it.  
"Oh you do?" Hannah giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
"Mm." Vincent sounded, squeezing her hand.  
Hannah bit her lip and sat up, holding the cover over herself.   
"We'd better leave before the owner of this cabin comes back Vincent." Hannah said in a soft tone.  
Vincent rose a thin eyebrow.   
"Hannah?" He sat up. "What's wrong?" Vincent's face contracted into worry.  
Hannah shook her head, looking down at her lap. "It's nothing."she said quickly.  
"It can't be nothing. You're clealry bothered." Vincent reached out and took her hand. "You can tell me."   
Hannah looked up, worry written across her face.  
"You'll leave me." She said. "Not today, but someday."   
Vincent bit his lip, he hesitated.  
"Hannah..I..I cannot tell you of the future but you have my word." Vincent kissed her hand. "I will never leave you."  
Hannah looked deep into his hazel eyes. "Promise me." She said in a desperate tone.  
"Hannah Annafellows, I promise you, I will never leave you." Vincent said softly, from his heart.  
A warm smile graced her face. Hannah sniffled and nodded, squeezing his hand.   
"I love you, Vincent Phantomhive..."  
Vincent moved forward and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, caressing her face.  
"You're pretty when you cry, but beautiful when you smile."


End file.
